El primer añito de nessie
by Tephiy'sRareWorld
Summary: envian a edward y a jacob a buscar los pasapalos, un pequeño accidente, cabezas llenas de cemento y pasapalos lavados... TODOS HUMANOS... mal summary pero pasen y lean


Carlisle: abuelo

Esme: abuela

Edward: Arnadis (inche)

Bella: Milagros

Nessie: Mireydis

Jasper: Deulis

Alice: Esther

Rosalie: Fanny

Emmett: Jorge (amante de Fanny)

Jacob: Herman

Leah: Dayra

**El Primer Año de Nessie.**

Era el primer añito de nessi y todos estaban reunidos en la casa de bella y Edward para celebrarlo. Estaba bella jugando con nessie cuando entro Leah al cuarto.

-quien va a traer los pasapalos – preugunto leha a bella.

- no los han traido? – exclamo molesta bella – ve y dile a Edward que valla con Jacob a buscarlos.

-ok, ok pero no la pages comigo – salió del cuarto – JACOB! –se oyo el grito de leah – MUEVETE A BUSCAR LOS PASAPALOS CON EDWARD – siguió gritando.

- no es mas fácil acercarte y decirnos en vez de gritar como una loca? – pregunto Edward algo molesto.

- bueno entonces mueve el culo.

Jacob y Edward salieron a buscar los pasapalos en una tienda una tienda cerca de allí (se encontraban en seatle). Recogieron los pasapalos y los pusieron en el asiento trasero del mercedes de Carlisle he iban de vuelta a la casa.

-ey Jacob revisa como van los pasapalos – jecob se volteo pero el muy idiota se volte completamente montando las rodillas en el asiento.

- van bien – dijo Jacob, Edward iba a voltear a decirle a Jacob que se acomodara cuando perodio el control de carro eh iba estilo zig-zag, e iban directo a un tipo que estaba… ORINANDO?. El hombre al darse cuenta, salió corriendo, se monto en el carro, piso el acelerador, se piro*, llego lejos, y despueeeeeees que el mercedes se detuvo fue que se devolvió y bajo corriendo hacia ellos que chocaron contra un tubo de agua y estaban cubiertos de cemento que por alguna razón también estaba en la parte de atrás del carro.

- que paso? Quieren ayuda – pensamientos de Edward (QUE BOLAS! Después de que corre, se va y se devuelve es que viene a preguntar si queremos ayuda) pensamientos de jacob (ubiese explotado el carro y nos morimos en esta mierda y ahorita es que viene a preguntar).

- me puedes llevar a un lugar para llamar? – dijo Edward un poco mas calmado, el hombre asintió.

- como que **me **puedes llevar? – pregunto Jacob – y yo?

- tu te quedas imbécil – dijo Edward.

-ibmecil tu madre – grito Jacob.

- asi lo sabra, asi lo sabra – dijo amenazante Edward.

- no mentira, mentira – dijo con miedo Jacob.

-ok entonces quedate, y cállate.

Edward se fue con el hombre(que por cierto nunca supo el nombre) hacia un teléfono donde llamar a la casa. Llegaron a una estación de gasolina donde había un teléfono publico y Edward se dispuso a llamar, un timbre, dos timbres y…

-halo – contesto al otro lado del teléfono alice.

- alice, chocamos contra un tubo y estamos varados en medio de la nada.

- como? Que fue lo que paso? – dijo alarmada alice.

- el idiota de Jacob me distrajo, perdimos el control y lo demás es historia.

- ah ok, y donde están? Que tienen al frente?

- RicoQueso – dije recordando una tiendita de quesos (duh!) cerca de donde chocamos.

-ok, ok ,ok ya lo tengo, chao – y colgó.

- ya me puede llevar de regreso – le dijo Edward al hombre(que ni idea de su nombre)

- ok – el y Edward se dirigieron al carro donde estaba Jacob.

Mientras en la casa alice se disponía a decirle a Carlisle ya que rosali y esme ya habían escuchado la conversación, encontraron a Carlisle y a leah hablando.

-Carlisle – lo llamo Esme – Edward y Jacob tuvieron un acidente.

- pero que paso están bien? – dijo alarmado Carlisle.

-si, si pero los tienes que ir a buscar.

- Y donde están? – pregunto leah, vieron a alice que era la que sabia.

- al frente de RicoQueso -dijo muy segura alice, mientras todos la miraba como para que siguiera.

- y donde queda eso – pregunto Rosalie, la cara de alice cayo.

- no tengo idea –dijo y todos quedaron con cara de WTF?

- bueno no nos queda otra que ir a tratar de conseguirlos.

Carlisle y leah (que se fue de arrimada solo por Jacob)se fueron a buscar a los muchachos. Recorrienron todo seatle de arriba a bajo y nada, paso el tiempo y aun daban vueltas mientras que Edward y Jacob estaban sentados en el tubo con el que chocaron uno frente al otro viéndose la cara de estúpidos que tenia cada uno.

Cuando por fin vieron la puntica del mercedes de Carlisle asomadita en una esquina y se dirigieron hasta allí).

-que paso aquí? – Carlisle venia todo cuadrado como dispuesto a arrancarle la cabeza a Jacob (en la historia original mi abuelo odia a Herman).

-Ya va paito(ese era el sobrenombre de mi abuelto) – dijo alzando las manos para detener a Carlisle – el que iba manejando era el – apunto con ambas manos a Edward, traducción: yo no tengo la culpa matalo a el.

- ay Edward que te paso – la postura de Carlisle se había relajado totalmente y miraba a Edward con preocupación – no te preocupes por el carro que eso se arregla – pensamientos de Jacob (claro pero si hubiese sido yo me diría algo como "me pagas esa mierda" JA!).

Carlisle llevo a Edward, a Jacob y a lo que quedo de los pasapalos a la casa, y cuando entraro Rosalie se les quedo viendo.

-Ay pero si parecen unps pitufos – dijo riéndose a mas no poder.

- pitufos? – dijo Jacob.

-si, con la cabeza blanca – y todos se largaron a reir como locos.

Edward y Jacob se lavaron la cabeza, los pasapalos los lavaron y los dieron a los que no sabían del accidente, la fiesta termino bien y esta historia quedo contarlo a las próximas generaciones.

**Fin.**

**====:=====:=====:=====:=====:=====:=====:=====:=====**

**Se piró: huyó, escapó, dejo el pelero….**

**Hola lectora este es una historia real, sobre el primer añito de mireydis, todos paso de verdad y no se preocupen que nadie murió por comerse los pasapalos(creo), espero que les aya gustado y dejen reviews diciendo que tal.**

**Xau. Beso. Fefa y Mire…**


End file.
